twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jordan 'Edward Cullen' Farrell/Alternate Ending to New Moon (Chapter 5)
Chapter 21: The Chase We were near the Cullens house now. It had taken no time at all, if I hadn’t done it, I wouldn’t have thought it possible. We were outside the house and it seemed that all was fine until Jacob suddenly slowed to a halt as if there was an invisible wall around the house. He shook it off and continued towards the house. When we arrived outside the house we could hear a chant of some kind''. '' Il volturi accetta questa offerta dell'anima What is did that mean? The chant repeated. Il volturi accetta questa offerta dell'anima Wait, I just heard the word volturi. By the time I had finished trying to work the words out in my head; we were out side the house. The chant continued. We were now outside the door. I hopped off and ran to open it. As I did they spoke the words. e generi questa vita As these words were spoken a flash of light came from the centre of the room, forcing me and Jacob to shield our faces with our hands, or paws in his case. When we looked again the three vampires were surrounding a new person, only visible by there feet. The man realising our arrival raced to defend the girls. “Eleazar” a small high pitched voice called. It couldn’t have been the voice I was thinking of, but it reminded me of Alice’s so much. As this thought ran through my head the girl in the centre of the circle stepped out and called out to me. “Bella?” Alice said rushing towards me. She was dressed in a black robe drenched with blood. I looked over her shoulder and past the coven. I could see a deer lying cut open on the table. Then I realised that her robe and now my clothes were covered in blood. “Alice do you want to get some new clothes?” We both shared a little laugh. The moment was broken by a low growl coming from behind me. Jacob then lunged himself forward past me and towards the vampires around the dead animal. “Jacob.” I shouted but it was too late he was snarling and snapping and Eleazar wasn’t going to stand for it. The man took a swing at Jake but he missed, and in return, Jake bit the man in the leg. “Eleazar” Tanya shouted “Jacob” I called. Both of them stopped, to see what either one of us wanted. “Enough” me and Tanya both said simultaneously. Jacob backed away still growling, Eleazar went back still poised to pounce on Jacob. Alice and I now continued our hugging. This was once again disturbed, Tanya and her group ended up next to us after moving so slowly and quietly that I didn’t even realise. “Thank you” Alice said to Tanya. “How will I ever repay you?” she continued. Tanya pursed her lip, it was clear she had something in mind for the payment. “We are having trouble with the Vampire that helped kill you. From the way he’s going he’s heading north towards us. We could use your help.” “We’ll help.” I burst out, completely forgetting about they use of we, meaning me and Jacob. I looked at him to see if he was in agreement. His face was angry, but a final nod of the head told me that he didn’t mind. “Thank you for your offer, but we don’t need the mutt.” Eleazar snarled out “Really, because if you had to resurrect someone you’re not desperate and look he bit your leg pretty well.” Whoa, why didn’t I want to put Alice or Jacob in danger? “The numbers would help” Alice said, trying to persuade Tanya “He’s a good fighter; I mean he’s protected Bella up to this point.” She said exchanging a quick glance with Jacob, she smiled and he coughed a laugh. “Fine, we’ll have them.” Tanya said slightly glaring at Alice. Then they were speeding outside the house. I jumped on Jacobs back and then Alice, Jacob and I were away. I once again buried myself against his fur and snuggled in for the long ride. It was about two minutes before I realised that Alice had begun stroking my hair while running. Her cool influence was soothing on my body as we ran, well were carried for me. “Well, what have you been doing since I’ve been gone?” Alice inquired. A weird feeling began twisting in my stomach. “Well, I went camping and oh yeah- the last bit I said as quickly as possible- me and Jacob became an item.” Alice stayed silent running for a few minutes. I wished I hadn’t said that now. “Bella, I’m so happy for you.” She said wrapping her hands around me and jumping on Jacob for a second. She then was off again and running with us the rest of the Vampires. I closed my eyes and was close to sleep when we came to a complete stop. A gruff howl and a quick shake told me to hop of. I landed firmly on the ground, and walked over to the other vampires. Eleazar’s vision shifted to me when I entered. He hissed and shifted to hit me. He was stopped when Alice slid in front of me in a defensive position; Eleazar backed down and walked away into the woods. “What’s the problem?” I asked Tanya. “He was formally part of the Volturi, and hasn’t been a vegetarian for very long. He finds it hard to be around humans, so he tries to scare them off.” She informed me. The girl also ran off into the woods following him. “Carmen.” Tanya called after her and then disappeared into the woods after them herself. “Well, this gives us time to catch up. So what else happened?” Alice was interested in only one thing I had been doing, Jacob. “Umm, well after you died, Jacob took me home and- I was going to say anything about that night, I didn’t want to look pathetic- then the next day I was attacked by that crazy vampire.” Her face was suddenly filled with fear. “Don’t worry Jacob, saved me. Then we had to go to the hospital, because I injured myself.” “No big surprise there.” Alice joked. “Then we went back to Jacobs house-I wasn’t gonna cut that night short as well-then Jacob took me onto this cliff with amazing views. It was beautiful up there Alice; I wish you could have come.” I paused for a minute remembering the view, after this we would go up there me, Jacob, Alice and I. “Oh and then we came and found you. Miss resilient.” Category:Blog posts